


Mondays

by Raging_Nerd



Series: The Anderson Bunch [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Big Domestic, Cole Anderson Lives AU, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raging_Nerd/pseuds/Raging_Nerd
Summary: In all honesty, Hank Anderson loves his sons.Except on Mondays.





	Mondays

**Author's Note:**

> An Idea my friends and I thought up on Discord! Prepare for fluff and Domesticity!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: https://sureillthinkofabetteronelater.tumblr.com/

In all honesty, Hank Anderson loves his sons. 

 

Well sons would be an overstatement.

 

It’s more like his son, Cole, and his five android sons: Connor the RK800 model, Conan RK900, Brandon (“Brybot”) who’s a RK850, Nathen a CX100 that escaped from Eden Club, and the last, Ferris an android YK800 child model.

 

Hank loves his sons very much.

 

Except on Monday mornings since the house is alive with life. Conan and Connor would be knocking at his door at 5:30, telling him he’d have to get up. Curse these androids and their absent sleeping habits.

 

By the time he made it out of the bedroom, his eldest would greet him in their matching turtlenecks (Conan would be pushing his glasses up his nose, but Hank really doesn’t know why he wears them; dude has 20/20 vision for god’s sake).

 

Upon reaching the bathroom, he’d see his human son Cole and Ferris (the former in their pajamas, and the latter rushing him). “Hey dad!” His son would say, smiling with a toothbrush in his mouth. Ferris would look at the ground, his shaggy black hair covering his scarred face. 

 

“Good morning Mr. Anderson.”

 

Before he could correct him, Nathen would run past him screaming, and he’d yell after him: “Why the hell are you running this early!?” 

 

Brandon would swing past him past him, his smile too bright for the morning. “Hey dad!” He’d scream, before going after Nathen.

 

(Mind you, Hank is not yet in the bathroom.)

 

Finally ( _ finally _ ) he reaches the kitchen, and smiles at the sight. Cole is sitting eating a bowl of cereal, while Brandon and Nathen tell a story (with Nathen doing the all too dramatic actions). Connor would be tossing treats at Sumo, and Ferris brushes the dog’s fur softly. Conan has a notepad in hand, scribbling down whatever notes he can make.

 

(He growls - _ literally growls _ \- when Brandon spits on his paper, and Hank has to choke back a laugh.)

 

All the boys look up and grin (with the exception of Ferris) when the see Hank.

 

“Hey dad!”

“Hello Mr. Anderson.”

“Lieutenant!”

 

If Hank wasn’t overwhelmed, that’d be an understatement. 

 

He barely grabbed his coffee when the school bus arrives outside. Cole chugs his milk, and Ferris is picking up both of their bags. 

 

Hank walks them to the door ruffling their hair. The 9-year-old brushes him off, and the scarred boy wriggles. “Do great,” is all Hank says, and Cole beams at him. Even Ferris smiled at him.

 

Accomplished!

 

When the two are done on their way, Brandon and Nathen file out the door, Sumo on their heels. Before he can ask where they’re off to, they responded with a unified:

 

“The park.”

 

Hank sighs but allows them anyways. Those two would be the death of him. 

 

He turns to find Connor and Conan by the door, the latter holding a fresh cup of coffee. 

 

“Are you ready to go?” The RK800 asks, brown eyes bright.

 

Hank thinks.

 

His family? 

 

Really?

 

Full of all these androids?

 

He would’ve never thought.

 

He smirks, shaking his head slightly.

 

“Sure am, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
